Bitter Sweet
by silver-fox89
Summary: A mysterious woman is picked up outside of Silent Hill by aging trucker Travis Grady. Little does he know that this stranger is more familiar to him than he knows. will she be the one to heal his broken soul or will his end be close at hand. LisaxTravis


Bitter Sweet

_Authors note: Silent Hill is not mine, the story ideas are. All credits go to one of my favourite horror survival creators Akira Yamaoka and the company that published metal gear and silent hill Konami._

The afternoon rain poured hard on a forest outside of Silent Hill as a thunderstorm raged on. Deep within these woods, the leaves on the forest floor rustled madly as quick footsteps flew through them. A woman wearing a hooded jacket panted heavily as she rushed away from the town, constantly looking over her shoulder and picking up the pace each time she looked back. Her pursuers were not human but animal; a small pack of dogs who looked like they'd been skinned yet eerily they functioned despite the fatal wound. Their jaws dripped with blood as they feverously chased the woman, barking now and again to alert each other of the next move the pack would make.

The woman could see the large chain linked fence up ahead and was overjoyed that soon she'd be free, but fear struck her as she could feel the dogs closing in fast, their four legs beating her two. With her last ounce of adrenaline, she leapt towards the fence and grunted as she clung to the surface. She quickly scrambled up the fence as the dogs reached her, slamming into the fence and viciously biting at her tearing her knee length dress as she went. She struggled for breath as she slid over the top of the fence and yelled as she fell down the other side.

Her clothes were further dirtied from the muddy puddle she landed in and she panted from exhaustion, but was startled quickly when she heard snarling and rattling behind her. She turned around to see the dogs tearing at the fence biting off chucks of metal while a few of them ran back and forth barking. She backed away from the fence and knew that it wasn't over; they'd get through it soon enough and kill her if she stuck around. She turned around and noticed the road and felt that hitching a ride was better than running. Sticking her thumb out, she tried her best to see any oncoming vehicles in the pouring rain. A huge pair of headlights was coming fast in the distance and she waved her arms, hoping it would see her. The driver did and let out a loud honk from his horn which, now that it was close enough to see, was an eighteen wheeler.

It stopped with a screech of old brakes and a hiss of excessive exhaust. The doors clicked as the passenger side was unlocked. The woman clambered up the slippery metal steps and settled into the seat, closing the door behind her. Her breath evened out as the driver shifted gears and continued forward, the thunder booming overhead. The driver wore a familiar beige vest; red plaid shirt and trucking hat give or take a few years of wear and tear. His eyes were a clear blue that stayed completely focused on the road and his beard was not a full one but was slightly longer than stubble. His face was worn and his eyes were tired showing years of mental torment. His build was only a little more muscled than his younger slim look; either way Travis Grady was still alive and well.

He glanced to the side and looked at the woman he had picked up, her face covered by the hood and focused on the floor. It had been a while since he had company and he felt obliged to spark some conversation.

"Where you headed?" he asked in a gruff deep voice. Many years on the road had aged him and he looked about 44.

"Anywhere you are." She said quietly as she hugged herself. He could tell she needed a moment so he just concentrated on driving and let her rest. As the truck vanished in the distance, the dogs that had pursued her had broken through the fence and watched her get away, growling in anger as the rain soaked their slimy bodies. Two hours passed and the two had remained in comfortable silence the whole time. The truck pulled into a one floor motel and Travis parked it around the side with the others. He picked an overnight bag from behind his seat and opened his door.

"I don't have a permanent home, so we'll spend the night here. I'll see if there's a room for two available." He said but she merely opened the door and stepped out. They walked to the sign in room with her keeping her distance behind Travis; none of the two bed rooms were available so they had to settle for a single. Travis unlocked the door and stepped in turning on the light. The bed was not a single but a king sized with a couch under the side window, a mini fridge, and a small bathroom; not much but it was at least something. He moved aside and let the other in shutting the door softly behind her.

"One bed eh? Guess I'm taking the couch." He said tossing his bag in that direction.

"That doesn't seem fair for the man who saved my life." She said as she unzipped her coat. Travis turned around to see her removing the garment, dropping it on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw who stood before him; pale soft skin, deep blue eyes brightened by a blood stained white nurses uniform. A familiar red sweater adorned her shoulders where long golden blonde hair rested. Travis was in disbelief, he hadn't seen Lisa Garland since she was 23 and he had taken that nightmarish journey through Silent Hill and she still looked well, her age probably about 32 by the looks of it.

"It's good to see you again Travis. It's been too long." She said smiling kindly at him like she used to. He backed up slightly, still unwilling to believe she survived that awful place.

"Lisa, I can't believe you're still alive. How did you ever survive that place? All those monsters?" he said. She was about to tell him the truth, that she had died from a fall not from the monsters and had been brought back thanks to the will of a girl with demonic mind powers but she knew that the truth would either frighten him or make him think she was out of her mind. So she came up with another answer.

"I did what I had to. I hid, found food where I could, rested in places that were safe and when I found the one way out from all those broken roads I ran like hell." She finished while walking towards him. "And I have you to thank for that...my, long forgotten trucker." She said seductively, her flirtatious side taking over as she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and smiled. Travis became uneasy even though he knew she was probably just acting as she always had. He gently removed her arms and she looked slightly upset.

"I got to go take a shower. You just stay here and relax." He said as he turned around and walked towards the bathroom, taking his hat off and scratching his head. She sat down on the couch as he shut the door and began to start the shower. Lisa sighed as she looked at the floor, she couldn't understand it; even Harry didn't get jumpy when she threw herself at him. Did she just let off a bad vibe that she didn't know about? Out of the corner of her she spotted a tattered book that had fallen out of Travis' bag. She picked it up and studied the title which just said 'journal'.

'Could Travis have written his thoughts down in this?' Lisa thought to herself. She double checked to make sure he was still in the shower, and could definitely hear the water going. She opened the book and turned to a more recent entry.

_My thoughts have been troubled lately from current dreams I've had. I keep seeing her, Lisa, the only person who was kind to me in that godforsaken town. She keeps reaching out to me blood pouring from her head begging me to help her, not to leave her. I can't understand it, I was never with her to start, but I feel so bad. Maybe it's just my sexual anxiety acting up; after all I haven't slept with any women all this time. My fellow truckers have been sleeping with random women all these years, maybe I should have done the same. No, I won't sell myself out. Besides no other woman could compare to her; her beautiful smile, her caring nature. Even if she did act a little odd as I was getting out of there but who could blame her. Anyone would have been upset to be left alone in Silent Hill. Lisa, please forgive me, if I could have taken you with me I would have but you're probably gone by now._

Lisa wiped away the tears in her eyes as she read further, finding out about Travis' past, the breakdown of his mother, his father's suicide, and even murders Travis had committed driven by his emotional damage. This last part frightened her the most, but he must be better now if he's been a trucker this long. She felt so bad for him; his family had left him alone at such a young age and society had steered him in the wrong direction. She knew that he was lonely and he didn't know how to handle social situations very well, which is why he always turned away from her. If he had someone who was there for him, maybe he wouldn't be so cold towards everyone. Lisa knew what had to be done, so she tucked away the journal back into his bag and inhaled deeply before heading to the washroom. She turned the knob and was pleased to find the door unlocked so she stepped in and shut it lightly behind her.

Travis had his back turned to her and was too busy cleaning himself to notice the silhouette of a figure in the bathroom's light. Lisa striped herself of her clothes, her skin goose bumping at the excitement and the moist air hitting her skin. The shower curtains were pushed aside just enough for her to slip in. Travis was just standing under the warm water enjoying the sensation until a pair of hands rubbed his back and startled him. He froze thinking someone had broken in, until soft lips by his ear revealed a familiar voice.

"Travis, let me be the one to heal you." She whispered sensually to him before snaking her arms around his neck and kissing behind his ear taking in the scent of his freshly washed hair. The trucker was enjoying the sensation after being void of human contact for so long. He reached a shaky hand up about to hold her arm, but hesitated and instead turned around and backed against the stall. Lisa was slightly disappointed but determined not to let him go. She was never doing this as just an act, she had found him to be somewhat handsome and after he had left so long ago, she had found out he was the one who tried to save Alessa from the burning building showing that he did care. Lisa closed the distance between them, her soft breasts rubbing against his naked form as her hands wrapped around his waist. She let out a moan from the sensation and he was trying his best to look away; holding in any noises that wanted to come out from within him. He was confused, he didn't know what to do and that's why he couldn't accept this. He unhooked her arms and raced out of the bathroom without another word. Lisa just leaned against the wall and stared at where he exited, a tear of blood escaping her eye.

Time passed into the evening as the two sat around in the room each doing their own thing but never once speaking. An odd silence hung in the air after the situation that took place earlier and neither one of them would make eye contact with the other. Lisa was currently watching the television from her bed and Travis had joined in but remained on his couch, not wanting to get any closer. He had been driving for a long time that day and was exhausted; soon enough he had curled up and dozed off. Lisa looked away from the box to stare out the window. She could still see the rain pouring out and a temperature shift had caused fog to start to form. She shivered.

'Reminds me too much of that horrid place.' She thought hoping to god that the dogs hadn't figured out where she was. She turned the noisy contraption off and decided she'd better rest up as well. Soon the room was silent, save for the minor squeak from the rotating fan above, but Travis awoke at around midnight; something wasn't right.

He heard sobbing coming from the side of him and turned to see Lisa's form shivering when the lightning flashed outside.

"Lisa? You okay?" he said getting up slowly. She continued to sob and curled further into a protective position.

"No...Come back...don't leave me here!" she said in a panicked voice. Travis stepped closer, unsure if she was having a panic attack or a nightmare.

"It's so dark here... so cold...help me." She said beginning to sob again. He had to wake her up otherwise she'd have a heart attack; she practically screamed those last words. He shook her shoulder hard trying his best to rouse her.

"Lisa! Lisa listen to my voice. You're dreaming, wake up now!" he said his voice desperate and worried. She startled awake, a cry escaping her lips as she frantically looked around and then turned to face the other in the dark. Lightning flashed and revealed to Travis the blood that had been running down Lisa's cheeks instead of tears. He jumped back, his heart racing from the fear as thunder echoed outside.

"Oh my god... Lisa your eyes, they're bleeding." He said pointing at her with a shaking finger. She reached up and touched the wetness and saw the darkness on her fingertips even in the dark. She looked down to where her head lay and there was a dark stain there as well. She began to cry once more, knowing she was no longer able to hide the truth from him.

"Travis, I'm not what I appear to be" she began, her fists clenched in her dress. "Three months after you had left, I got into a fight with Dr. Kaufman. I wanted to quit my job because attending to that girl, Alessa Gillespie, was torturing me. She never healed but at the same time she didn't die; her suffering had become a virus that was slowly killing me. Dr. Kaufman tried to chase after me so he could keep me there but I ran away, and as I reached the top of the basement stairs, I tripped and fell down them cracking my head on the pavement below killing me instantly." She said holding her forehead as the horrible memory came back. Travis was in complete disbelief feeling like he was in a dream. She got up and walked away from him towards the front door.

"Alessa kept me alive through an incarnation because I was the only one who truly cared for her well being. Right now, I shouldn't even be standing here. When you picked me up today it was pure chance; I'm lucky that I escaped Silent Hill but I can make it o my own from here." She said as she opened the door and looked out at the rain.

"Thank you again from taking me away from there Travis, and now I'll do you a favour and leave; I can tell my presence here is only bringing up bad memories. A monster like me shouldn't live among humans." She almost whispered as another tear snuck past her lids. She turned and took two steps before something caught her. She looked back to see Travis holding her wrist, a saddened look on his face. He gently tugged her back in and closed the door. Lisa saw the seriousness in his eyes as another flash of lightning went off in the sky.

"Lisa, you're not the monster here. I am." He said his voice very stern.

"What do you mean." She asked. He walked over and turned on the table lamp and motioned for her to come over and she followed. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to expose his shoulder. She looked closely at the skin and noticed three marks that looked like they were from metal bolts. He then tilted her chin so she was looking at his forehead and he moved a few strands of his dark hair to reveal two more of the same marks.

"These marks are from a metal head piece. After I had committed a few murders due to anger issues a little while back, I was sentenced to two years in prison. I did my time, and came out as a good civilian again, but then I got this strange note. It called me back to Silent Hill where I was ambushed and taken captive. I was tied down to a table where the butcher, a monster that represented the violent side of me that I'd thought I killed long ago, bolted a helmet similar to his own to my skull. He then gave me a large clever and sent me to kill a slew of nurses that represented my victims. I was forced to relive my past again and I was helpless to stop it even though I wanted to." He said in a grim tone. Lisa just sat down speechless, overwhelmed by what she was hearing.

He sat down near her and she flinched a little and he didn't blame her. "They eventually let me go but I was broken inside. You could never be a monster, not when you're so kind and helpful to others. But me, I've done terrible things." He put him hand on top of hers and could feel her shaking.

"That's why I've distanced myself from you, so I won't hurt you. If anyone should leave it should be me." He said as he looked down and proceeded to get up. As he walked away, he heard a second set of steps follow him. A small hand wrapped softly around his and he glanced back.

"Please don't leave me. It's so dark, so cold without you." She whispered almost mirroring the words that she had said to Harry when she began bleeding and walking towards him so many years ago, but this time was different. The man in front of her didn't run, but moved closer. He didn't pull away but instead brushed his hand though her golden locks and smiled softly at her which she saw thanks to the lightning; it was the first genuine smile she'd ever seen Travis make.

She lead Travis over to the bed and motioned for him to lay down in whatever way he see fit, and he chose to lay down on his stomach letting out a grunt as he shifted to get comfy. Right now he needed comfort, and she intended to give him all the comfort a nurse knew. Lisa climbed on the bed doing the splits on his back before sitting down softly on his lower spine. She rolled up his shirt exposing his bare back to her, and removed the cloth fully as he shifted to help. She felt around on his back with her thumbs for any stiff muscles and found a few. Her thumbs pressed firmly into the tissue as she massaged his sore areas, eliciting satisfied groans from Travis. She continued all over his back using her entire hands to get the best effect and he let out panted breaths of enjoyment.

Lisa continued her work with one hand while she snuck her other one up to her dress top. She removed the sweater first, and then proceeded to unbutton her dress, pulling the stained garment up quietly so that Travis wouldn't know. She let the two articles slide off the end of the bed quietly and undid her bra with one hand, removing it with grace and skill. She got up off his back but kept her hand rubbing the back of his neck; he was half out of it and didn't want to move which was good for her. Sliding her skirt down, the only cloth left in the way was her underwear, but she had rid herself of them quickly. Lisa climbed back on his back and sat down, and Travis twitched as he felt flesh touching his own knowing right away what she was up to. She laid her stomach on his back as she ran her hands through his hair and kissed the nape of his neck.

He glanced back out the corner of his eye and reached one of his hands back, rubbing the side of her neck in reply to her gentle touch and she kissed his palm. She tucked her hand under his front and unbuckled his belt and started to tug them down. He lifted his hips to help the process and the tattered old things slipped off with ease. While still laying on him, she removed the boxers with her toe and he kicked them off when they reached his feet. Lightning flashed followed by thunder as the calm thunder storm still bellowed outside, but the two were too busy with the feel of each other to notice. Travis turned slowly on his side and Lisa cautiously manoeuvred to be face to face with him. He finally kissed her back on the lips and she eagerly pushed back. He had never had sex with anyone before; he had saved it up for her. But if she had never come back, he would have taken his virginity to the grave. He couldn't understand why he felt so connected to her but he was grateful at least someone in this world cared. He rubbed her breast with one hand and reached down to rub her sex with the other, unknowingly hitting the clit. She moaned as her body tingled all over from the sensitive bud and she bucked her hips into his fingers and kissing his jaw line passionately.

Exploring further into her anatomy, he moved his fingers towards her rear and the tips of them came upon her moist entrance and she whispered for him to stay there. The intimate foreplay caused blood to rush to Travis' lower extremities causing him to become hard and aching. She knew he was ready and so was she, so she began to position herself and wiped his brow noticing sweat had formed; he had waited his whole life for this and it was materialising before his eyes.

Suddenly, a monstrous howl sounded throughout the night air and the pair turned to the window to see beady white glowing eyes in the nearby brush. Lightning flashed and revealed several of those skinned dogs through the thin fog. Lisa went cold with fear as they just sat there staring.

"No it can't be." She whispered. The door burst open with a crash followed by a rumble of thunder from the heavens. Lisa screeched as three figures entered the small room. The first one was eight feet tall and humanoid but was in no way a human. His head was a large goat's head covered in dark fur with small fangs overlapping the bottom lip; no eyes were present on his features. His body was a naked male's body, slim and narrow yet his chest was that of a woman. Crude black claws tipped the end of his fingers and a pair of large yellow wings with blackened tips adorned his back. One of his horns had been shattered off at the end due to a battle long ago with an irritating man named Harry Mason. At either side of this being were two monsters with red pyramid helmets for heads. Their white ceremonial robes and surgical gloves were stained with the blood from hundreds of victims and in their hand they held their own personal weapons; one was a spear and the other a giant knife.

Travis held Lisa as she looked on in terror at the three. She knew all of them and she knew the goat headed one, who was Samael; the arch angel of Silent Hill, was the one who had sent the dogs after her when she made her escape. He had complete and total control over all of the demons of the town even though he wasn't the true god.

"Lisa, you were foolish to run; you knew we'd follow you where ever you went. We have come to take you back, mistress Alessa is not finished with you." Samael said in a booming voice. Lisa shook her head despite her fear.

"No, I don't want to. I don't want to be lost in darkness." She cried the blood returning to run down her cheeks.

"That is not your choice. You died when the town was corrupted; you are part of it and you can never leave It." He replied, motioning with his finger and the two Pyramid Heads obeyed stepping forward. Travis moved so that he was in front of her, glaring daggers at the two monsters.

"No, you can't have her. I won't let you take her from me." He yelledbut it was no use as one of the fiends lifted him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall with ease; Travis groaning in pain and gasping for air. Lisa yelled out and tried to get to him, but the other Pyramid Head wrapped his arm around her and dragged her towards Samael.

"You, Travis Grady, have escaped Silent Hill many times despite what you have done, but I have seen everything and am not pleased. Just like that man Harry Mason, you have meddled in the summoning of our god. And so you shall join him in the fires of hell as well." The arch angel commanded. Travis looked down at the creature holding him with blood shot eyes as he tried to scratch his way free.

"Xuchabara, commence with your judgement." Pyramid Head let out a metallic groan from inside his helmet as he pulled his spear back and Travis let out panicked gasps.

"Nooo, stop please." Lisa screamed but it was too late. The weapon plunged deep into Travis' torso with a sickening squish, blood oozing out of the wound. He gagged as the crimson fluid poured out his mouth and his body fell limp. The death was instantaneous and Pyramid Head dropped the lifeless shell with a thud. Lisa sobbed uncontrollably as Samael held her flush against his body not giving her a chance to slip away. Samael turned around and carried her out, the two pyramid heads in tow. The rain soaked her bare body quickly, washing the blood from her face but it still came through her loud sobbing; she was now completely heartbroken. Samael looked down and stroked her wet scalp.

"Crying won't bring him back my dear, and it's for the best, Mr. Grady had a long hard life. Death was his only release from his painful memories, no delving himself into your beautiful form." Samael said but Lisa didn't answer, she just cried silently to herself. The arch angel spread his wings and took off into the air, his followers going in his direction as he headed for the ghost town.

"You have no one to run to now and the world cannot handle an immortal woman. You shall stay in Silent Hill until our god feels that you are not needed anymore." He said. Lisa looked back towards the motel that slowly disappeared as the fog enshrouded everything in its cloak. She felt now like he probably had felt his whole life, a great amount of guilt weighing her down. If she had never met up with him he would still be alive, but she was beginning to think if that was what he wanted; to live a life without her in it was probably worse than death for him. No one would have ever predicted that Travis Grady's best night of his life, would also be his last. As the demons disappeared into the night, the storm finally stopped and the heavens were quiet once more.

_I wanted to have a silent hill fiction with a tragic hero, and Travis seemed right for the role. Sorry about the length but I wanted to build atmosphere and I hope I accomplished it. I apologize to any Travis fans out there, but sorrow is a part of life. If you liked this I may do a sequel with Lisa and the monsters of Silent Hill. Review and let me know please_. _This is the longest fan fiction I've done so far. _


End file.
